Trade Prince Gallywix
Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix (simply known as Trade Jastor Gallywix) is the current leader of the Bilgewater Cartel goblins and although technically one of the extended Horde leaders is nevertheless an antagonistic and villainous individual, his extreme level of unlikable traits and tendency to scheme against his own people have made many theorise that he may be intended to be a temporary leader who may be disposed of in the future - a theory possibly backed up by Thrall stating Gallywix shall lead the goblins "for now". Trade Prince Gallywix is introduced to players early on in their career as goblins and instantly views them as rivals in the race for the Trade Prince role. He takes the only ship out of Kezan and forces players to become his slaves after buying their place in the ship which sails to Azshara - however during the voyage the ship is sunk when the goblins are caught in a battle between the Alliance and Horde navies. Unfortunately for the goblins Gallywix survived this event and was the first goblin to be freed by the player during the aftermath, after this the player rescues Thrall and prepares to use a rocket sling to get to a larger isle only for Gallywix to arrive and swears to crush the players before using the rocket sling himself. Gallywix proceeds to go on a rampage of sorts, enslaving his own people - going as far as turning Chip Endale (a former ally of the player) against the player, if the player is male Gallywix also shows his nasty side via dating Candy Cane, who was designed to be the player's girlfriend. Having had enough of Gallywix the players team up with Thrall to fight him and defeat the tiny tyrant - Gallywix shows himself to be a coward at heart and promises to repent if he's allowed to continue running the cartel. Thrall decides to grant Gallywix's request as long as they ally with the Horde, which Gallywix does - sadly Gallywix doesn't show signs of changing as his next action is to insult the players by saying he's not talking to them and they aren't getting a raise. Gallywix currently cannot be encountered by non-goblin characters nor fought by Alliance characters, appearing only in the goblin starting areas which other characters can never go to, further suggesting he is not the true faction leader for the goblin race. There was an online petition to replace Gallywix with a benevolent fan-made character named Mida Silvertongue, which was so popular that Mida was actually put in the game as a minor character named "Boss Mida", however it is unlikely Blizzard will give her any larger role. List Of Evils Committed By The Trade Prince Below is a list of some evils the extremely unlikable Gallywix has committed, many of which are committed in a short space of one another: *Enslaves his own people and forces them to work in mines with Brutes overseeing the operation. *Employs a band of pirates to raid the player's party and kill many guests out of spite for not being invited. *Forces the player to come up with an absurd amount of money just to pay for an escape route from the doomed isle after Deathwing activates a volcanic eruption. *Even when the player pays up Gallywix intends to enslave them along with everyone else - ordering them below deck and labeling them "worthless slaves". *Takes on Thrall and the player in a battle royale where he insults them and tries to kill them, only to cowardly surrender when things get to hot for him to handle. *Even when humiliated and (somewhat) defeat Gallywix manages to insult the player one final time on the boat trip to Ogrimmar by telling them he's not going to give them a raise, presumably as punishment for standing up to him. Redemption During ''Mists of Pandaria, ''Gallywix is portrayed in a more positive light. Though he sucks up to Garrosh, Gallywix held a low opinion of him. When Gallywix was tasked with finding valuables and powerful weapons for Garrosh, many of his followers assumed Gallywix was going to give the items to Garrosh. Gallywix was in actuality, hiding the weapons and valuables from Garrosh. In the short story, ''The Blank Scroll, ''two goblins, Druz and Ziya, along with Lorewalker Shuchun discover the Blank Scroll, a powerful weapon that made any story come true. Before Ziya and Druz grab it, Shuchun shows them a horrifying vision. Gallywix takes the scroll, but rather than use it, decides the Blank Scroll is far too dangerous to use and hides it in his vault. Garrosh learns of the Blank Scroll and deems Gallywix a traitor. Gallywix tried to protect the Blank Scroll but is accidentally killed by Druz. Garrosh then uses the Blank Scroll to make his loyal orcs immortal and lay waste to the Alliance and non-orcs. Afterwards, the Burning Legion arrives and destroys Azeroth. After seeing the vision, Druz and Ziya give the Blank Scroll to the Lorewalkers and Druz gives Ziya some paid time off. After Garrosh is defeated and arrested. Thrall names Vol'jin the new Warchief, an act supported by the other Horde leaders. Gallywix even tips his hat and bows in respect to Vol'jin. Category:Leader Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Usurper Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Saboteurs Category:Goblins Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Lover Stealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Greedy Category:Pimps